This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. P22 phage is a dsDNA virus with a diameter of ~70nm. We are continuing this work to a higher resolution and also trying to find out the structure of the portal and other associated proteins in the phage.